


Fuck Off

by floorpotato



Series: AoKaga Month 2k16 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and fuck it I’m trying to study over here so fuck you I’m going to put an end to this game by winning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Off

Kagami taps his pencil against his notebook, glaring at his textbook. He's currently in the library studying, or at least, he was trying to. But instead, there is group of guys around his age at a table a ways away from him, and almost nobody else on the same floor as them. They've been playing the penis game for almost an hour now, and Kagami is 100% over this. They haven't even gotten over a quiet yell and he is going to end this game himself so he can study in fucking peace.

Standing up, he storms over to their table and slams his hand down.

"I'm joining your game." He declares.

"Uh, alright." A dark skinned, blue haired guy says, looking at his friends with a shrug.

Kagami glances around him, and screams, at the top of his lungs,

"PEEEEEENIIIIIIS."

Aomine wolf whistles as the redhead storms back off to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> second piece of my struggle. rip me,
> 
> all criticism and comments are welcome!!!!!


End file.
